Red Silk
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Sasuke’s mistake thousands of years ago cost him something valuable, his first and only love. Determined to live on as the monster his brother created him to be he promised to find those azure eyes once more and ask for forgiveness.AU Yaoi Vampire Fanfic
1. Prologue: The Length that binds us

**Red Silk**

**Disclaimers: **I claim I'm perverted…oh I mean I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** This fiction will contain **_vamps, shape shifters and witches_.** Any homophobes should click the back button before doing something idiotic like flaming me. This is an **AU**

**Pairing:** Definitely a tragic SasuNaru with side pairings. (Begs Tamara2187 not to kick her sorry ass)

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

**A/N: Prologue is written with a different style and different language structure because I'm trying to capture an older world. **

**Background:**

The title Red Silk was chosen as it reinforces the meaning and the relationship between characters in this fiction. In Chinese belief, a thread of red silk is what binds two lovers together.

**Periodicals: **

The initialization of this story began roughly thousands of years ago when man was still developing with the wilderness. However If it has any future (depends on how you little kiddies respond) the story will move into the 21st century. Please read and enjoy, you happy equates to me happy. Drop me some words to make me hyper!

**Summary: **

Sasuke's mistake thousands of years ago cost him something valuable, his first and only love. Determined to live on as the monster his brother created him to be he promised to find those azure eyes once more and ask for forgiveness. AU Yaoi Vamps/Shape shifters/witches.

**Final Warning: **If you are just after some random sex and lemons all the way go elsewhere this is a fiction with a storyline which Sooky has worked hard to make.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Red Silk **

**Prologue: The length that binds us**

_I had screamed until my lungs were on the verge of rupturing…_

_It didn't matter how I begged him, their bloody bodies continued to fall at his feet like unwanted broken dolls…_

_Young and old, infants and mothers… _

_There was no mercy…_

_Their twisted expressions were bathed in the moonlight …_

_I couldn't hear them scream… _

_Only my own voice pierced my eardrums…_

_Innocent blood stained his pale skin…_

_Those eyes that once held warmth looked at me with pity tinted and stained with the substance that smeared his body…_

_The man that stood before me was no longer my brother… _

_I charged towards him roaring in fury, blinded by spite, I felt sweat dewing within my hands as I toke aim at his heart with my hunting spear._

_My hands had faltered as the jagged edge penetrated his chest. A blood curdling sound surged the crisp air as bones was fractured and broken and flesh was pierced and ripped. _

_My mind froze as I realized what I had done…_

_My own brother… _

_During these moments, my mind grasped that this seemingly fatal wound I had imposed on my opponent was futile. _

_He remained planted firmly on the ground his black hair whipped at his blushed face as a stream of wind rushed pass._

_It was too late._

_He wasn't human anymore. _

_My brother had completed his curse of immortality_

_Coarse laughter mocked my uselessness breaking the silence. _

"_Foolish, brother would you care to join me?" he smiled callously with a hint of amusement liquid red dripping from his lips._

"_You are possessed!" I screamed at the figure that stood within an arms reach. _

_I shouted as I rammed my weapon deeper into his ribcage only to be forced back. Powerful hands lapped over my own grip as he jerked the delicately carved bone tip from his flesh painlessly. _

_Numbness washed through my body, paralyzing my actions I couldn't help but drop my only defense, the simple stick landed with a sickening splash into a pull of warm wine. _

_He dared me to fight as he slowly paced forwards closing our distance. _

_Those red eyes induced my fear, he was a murderer, he was going to use me like the others. _

_My heart raced._

_I yelped and scuttled backwards my feet digging onto sharp stones. I keep my eyes on him fearing the insanity that currently raged through my blood kin. My heel knocked against something soft I cried out as I lost my balance. _

_I had fallen onto something soft and cold._

_Taking a nervous look I discovered a corpse that had turned blue as the morning frost._

_I panicked. _

_My body automatically scuttled away from the slaughtered lamb._

_Desperately I turned my guard back to my enemy. _

_The moon flooded my vision, instantaneously blinding me. _

_Using this moment he attacked._

_I had only managed to catch a flash of his shadow before I felt a weight greater than my own forced over me, pinning me down. _

"_Why?" I barely manage to cry out before a searing sensation ripped at my throat._

_I could feel the lips that roughly contacted my skin form a cruel smile. _

_Salt seared my eyes as trickles traced my cheeks._

_I felt my strength slip away._

_My fate was sealed to join the masses of battered and lifeless bodies. _

"_Sasuke my precious sibling we have all of eternity..."_

_These words echoed in my mind as I sunk into my euphoria. _

_Hoping I was just caught in a vision that the great spirits weaved in my mind. _

_I prayed…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I gasped for air as if someone was strangling me._

_A throbbing pain ached at my neck a pounding inside my head. _

'_Why am I breathing?'_

'_Why am I alive?'_

_Splashing noises drummed into my mind._

_I found myself suspended in a chill. _

_As I became more conscious I discovered that my body was submerged in a rapid flow of water. _

_My ears were smothered by continuous water that was slapping my face, my eyes could barely widen._

_There was no distinct glow from above, I worked out nightfall was upon the earth._

_The glow from the moon was absent._

_How many days have I spent afloat in this seemingly endless stream?_

_It was cold. _

_My body felt like it was exposed bare to the first whites of winter. _

_Like dead wood I drifted aimlessly along with the currants, twigs and stones catching onto my dampened wear. _

_Scratching my skin, leaving cuts where water stung like wasps. _

_Powerless like a wounded fish I was caught in an unseen path with the river. _

_My limbs refused to move, refused my commands. _

_I continued to lie in the rapids falling back to the darkness._

…_-…-…-…-…-…_

_When dawn broke the warmer waters encouraged me to return, I was in calmer waters. _

_In the air there was a heavy scent of firs and pines distinctly stronger then my homeland. _

_There were fumes from burnt wood and a faint smell of cooked meat. _

_A pinching pain tore in my stomach. _

_How many days have I not fueled my body. _

_The river had died down to a thin brook, my back brushed against the shallow rock beds. _

_I've finally stopped to my unknown destination. _

_As the sun rose over the horizon warmth was returned to my skin however I remained paralyzed. _

_Lying there calling on nature to dispose of me. _

'_I should be dead'_

_A voice somewhere in the distance startled me; it was as sweet as the songbirds that welcome the day. _

_I couldn't identify the words nor recognize the melody to the song. _

_It was coming towards the clearing._

_Gentle footsteps barely treaded on fallen leaves and twigs that littered the banks._

_It suddenly stopped, then screamed in surprise. _

_I couldn't comprehend what was shouted so frantically. _

_They must have spotted me, lying here pitifully in peril._

_I couldn't speak my throat was parched even though water had been my company for the past days. _

_I wanted to respond but lacked the energy. _

_Allowing the stranger to come to me curiously, I yearned and waited to be saved form this wet wintriness. _

_Water splattered ungracefully as the feet entered the water, treading in a rush movement towards me. _

_Soon the dashes of water sprayed on my skin. _

_An empowering essence of nectar overwhelmed my senses. _

_The voice grew quiet; a small shadow crept on my face. _

_Hectic feelings diminishing as the stranger verified I was breathing but barely. _

_A hand reached down to trace my wounds on my neck. _

_Heat seeped through the delicate fingers leaving a trail of fire at the touch. _

_I opened my eyes only to be enveloped in summer blue mirrors. _

_It was a girl? _

_Her cerulean eyes were widened with alarm, framed by long lashes. _

_The face was soft and kind, godlike yet human. _

_Beauty I've never seen before, her hair a mysterious color of wheat and gold as the leaves of Autumn .Lips as pink as the blossoming flowers of spring. Skin toned with a healthy glow. _

_I managed a smile._

_My lips parted to greet my savior. _

_Only a cough welcomed her. _

_The face disappeared from my view. _

_I immediately felt the warmth of the other return as she returned to loop her thin arms under my own and fixated in a clasp on my chest. _

_She struggled to drag my dead weight back to dry land pausing to catch her breath. _

'_Thank you' I wanted to say so desperately before I slipped into sleep. . _

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_I woke later that day in a cold sweat haunted by dark visions, still weak as a new born alone in a wooden hut shielded by animal hides. _

_The wounds my body carried had been attended to by herbs and ointments. _

_I was shaking my clothing had been stripped and a modest loin clothe had been reserved to cover my man hood. My bedding was soft grass parted by a thin reed mat and the skin of a bear. _

_Hunger demanded attention but I was too tired. _

_Outside wood fire crackled as a small humming of voices spoke anxiously. _

_I couldn't understand a word. _

'_Where am I?' _

'_Have I crossed the southern borders of our land?'_

_Elders have spoken of tribes that occupied the great land but why couldn't I understand them?_

'_Where is she?'_

_That scent of nectar returned._

_Images of my saint rummaged through my thoughts. _

_I heard a shuffle at the entrance to the room. _

_Turning my head as best I could, my wish had been answered. _

_Her presence illuminated the room, walking in was her cloaked figure in the fur of silver white, in her arms was a crafted basket filled with fruit. Her blonde hair was loosely decorating her neck, the face still visible under a hood. _

_As our eyes met, she froze and dropped her burden. _

_She started to speak, walking towards me carefully. _

_The perfect angelic face that had been burned into my mind was so close to my own as she settled down to peer into my own. _

_Turning to her side, she pulled up a neatly folded brown cover. _

_Returning her attention to me her soft lips stretched into a heart warming smile. _

_With a few actions she quickly fanned out the material and placed the mass on top of my cold body. _

_As she tucked me in I lifted my hand to catch her wrist with out notice. _

_I pulled her down earning a small cry from her. _

_Our legs were entangled our bodies only separated by a small barrier. _

_I could feel her muscles tense and stricken at my sudden strike._

_Our breath harmonized, her soft whimper brushed my face. _

_She was enticing, her body emitting heat to me like a raw fire. _

_I wanted her to stay. _

_Her eyes fluttered astonished as I gazed into hers longing for her company. _

'_Stay' _

_As if she understood she relaxed in my arms and patted my arms to release her. _

_Letting my grip loose she shifted herself to a position next to mine under the material to share my bed. _

_As her form slipped near me my arms wound themselves around her narrow waist drawing her body closer to mine, forcing her face to be less than a foot away. _

_She protested, and tried to gain space between us as she pushed her arms against my bare chest. _

_Her face reddened, her eyes looked away from mine as I press her frame into my body. _

'_So you're a boy' I verified the uncertainty. _

_I wasn't shocked._

_All my feelings have been genuine._

'_Thank you' I said silently as I lightly placed my lips on his as I would to a lover. _

_There was no resistance, watching his reaction I slowly waned back to rest. _

_Warmth seeped into my soul. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

**_(Following conversation is in a different dialect than the one Sasuke speaks) _**

"_He brings no harm to us," claimed the blonde as he defended his guest. _

"_He is nothing but a stranger, his origins unknown" his peer paused "why was he covered with blood? If we permit him to stay…" Brown eyes tried to hold his calm. _

"_He cannot speak our words, yet he is not mute. The healer had warned us that the liquid that stains his cloths and being when you discovered him belonged to more than just him alone!" The older man pointed out in frustration. _

"_He is a man. He has not shown any violence and I don't believe he could even be a creature that roams the land murdering humans! What if the wound he suffers was by animals or even the shape shifters that walk amongst the upper forest beyond the north?" he spat. _

"_Naruto, you know the shape shifters have been driven back by the upper east clans. The possibility is slim. Those wounds on his neck were meant to kill!"_

"_Look at his build! He is a warrior type, maybe he was fighting against wolves!" the boy intercepted._

"_Look? He has the look of an exiled man, discarded by his men and kin." The man retorted. _

_The man sighed when the boy looked like he was on the brink of tears. _

"_Naruto you are too kind and trusting. For you have not witness the horrors of this world. Don't be saddened. This is merely an argument for a pet?"_

"_You know we cannot risk taking in a stranger, he could be a murderer or a demon. We permitted him to stay till his wounds were better because of you Naruto"_

_The boy bit his lip. _

"_But If we let him stay, he could be my family?"_

"_Naruto the people that live here are your kin" _

"_It's not the same" he cried. _

'_I found him!'_

"_Hush child," the man enclosed his arms around a sobbing boy. _

"_It has been decided by the elders, that man must leave our territory by the next nightfall." _

**_(end)_**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_I don't know how long I slept but then I woke It was late afternoon. The suns blaze was descending. The temperature inside the shelter was starting to cool. _

_The body that had lied in my arms had left long ago. But his warmth and scent still lingered on my skin. _

_I sat up, my limbs aching from disuse. _

_Sleep had been kind allowing me to heal and the hands that tended my cuts were kinder. _

_I reached for my neck, the pain had sub sided. All that was left was a light scab. _

'_I will kill you with these hands…' as anger welled in my mind for the person who ruined me, I clenched my fist. _

_Levering myself upwards, I surveyed my surroundings, picking up the flimsy cover and wrapping it around my waist. _

_I investigated a stack of bowls sitting to my left. _

_I felt light headed. _

'_Of course, how long has it been since I last ate' _

_The thought of food activated my cravings. _

_I turned to step out and search for something edible but stopped._

_It was that smell again. _

_That boy…_

_He was returning to me. _

_However he didn't think I would be up as I've looked like I was on my death bed._

_So he carelessly marched in, straight into my path. _

_He staggered back in contact. _

_I reached out for his waist before he fell backwards, pulling him into a hug once more. _

_The boy was much short than me my chin rested on the silk thread hair._

_He was small…but he appeared to be as old as sixteen summers. _

_I peered down and the startled face._

_He had been crying, the tell tale redness and glimmer remained. _

_Those eyes realized I was studying him, he quickly moved back in embarrassment clutching something tightly in his arms. _

_My eyes moved to the bundle. _

_Seeing this he held it up to me. _

_I pointed to myself and nodded at him asking him if it was me. _

_He nodded in response. _

_Taking the parcel from him I unraveled it to find a set of clothing similar to the boys but in black. _

_I put the gifts on flashing him a smile. _

_He returned a saddened one to me. _

_Something was wrong._

_Moving towards me he tugged at my cloak with his small hands. _

_I followed his lead. _

_Outside his homeland was lively with fire hearths and people dressed in the same manner the smell of food circulated the air._

_The sun was returning home beyond the horizon, barely visible as it was being swallowed by darkness. _

_People watched us with deeming eyes and chattered to each other. _

_I watched the boy's reaction who was growing depressed as we walked. _

_A voice called out loudly behind us something that sounded like_

'_Na-ru-to?' _

_The boy responded immediately stopping in his steps and turned around. _

_I followed and found a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and brown hair approaching us. _

_He repeated the word I assume was the boy's name once more as he gave me a disapproving look then returned to "Naruto." _

_Passing items wrapped in tree bark. _

_The boy nodded before looking back at the others in his clan. _

_He turned to me and looked at me sadly his hand reaching for me. _

_I toke his hand and allowed myself to be lead away from his people. _

_I was his burden. _

_My hand squeezed his gently. _

_Just to tell him I understand. _

_As he toke me to the beginning of a forests edge, far enough where we lost sight of the dwelling. _

_Letting go of his hand, I stood in front of him and placed my hand above my heart and traced his cheeks with my other. He didn't move away from my touch. _

_I guessed he was used to me touching him with out notice. _

_He stood and looked up at me apologetically; those blue eyes so cool but yet so warm. _

_I could finally say it. _

"_Thank you" _

_I knew he would understand what I said. _

_He nodded. _

_I called his name,_

"_Na-ru-to?" _

_His eyes lightened him and he gave me a grin. _

"_Sa-s-u-ke," I patted my chest. _

"_Sa-su-ke?" he repeated with this sweet voice. _

_He held out the tree bark pulling the covers back to expose some cooked meat and fruits. _

_I clasped my hands over his and toke the present from him. _

'_Thank you' _

_I saw his smile ease across that pretty face once more. _

_I stood there watching him disappear. _

_I know I couldn't stay I had to return to kill him. _

**_(Sasuke POV stops for now)_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**(Naruto POV begins)**_

_Tonight was a full moon, the sky was beautiful, there weren't clouds hindering the skies. _

_As usual on nights like these I loved watching the lights up above._

_Blue light washed through the trees and lands coloring them in a silver aura. _

_I smiled thinking of the stranger that I left on the outer regions of our home._

_He had mysterious dark eyes cold yet warm and he was always so cold. _

_I laughed at that thought. _

"_Sa-su-ke," I repeated a name I doubted if it would be used again. _

_Iruka was right, me wanting him to stay was childish. _

_To have believed that my heart felt the warmth of love from a complete stranger, _

_It was impossible that he could ever replace my family that was killed. _

_I lifted my arms stretching them towards the heavens. _

_Hoping he was safe. _

_Just as I was about to laze on my favorite pasture I heard a blood curdling scream echoing through the forest. _

'_What was that?'_

_Alarmed I jumped up running towards the camp breaking into a sweat. _

_I wasn't the only one that was alerted. _

_Men were dashing out of their shelters taking in hand the nearest weapon available. _

_As bodies flashed around in panic, women and children peeked out at the commotion. _

_Amongst the rush I felt a strong hand wrenching my own I swiveled my head around to see Iruka looking anxiously at me. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked as he pulled me into a random home._

"_Naruto, stay in here. Don't leave this area. We are going to hunt a beast," he informed. _

"_Beast? You mean a shape shifter? A wolf?" my eyes widened. _

_The killer of my parents… _

"_We don't know what it is but it's near, Anko was on scout duty she was killed by it." His expression became sullen. _

_His face scorned in disgust. _

_I covered my mouth in disbelief._

_My heart clinched. _

"_I need to go Naruto. Promise me you will stay here. Don't go looking for past demons." He pleaded with me. _

_I couldn't oblige. _

_I didn't answer him but nodded my head slightly. _

_As soon as he accepted my half hearted response he grabbed his hunting spear and glanced back at me before setting off after the rest of the men. _

_I couldn't risk this chance. _

_I waited till the hollering from the men grew distant then I left the safe house. _

_Not wanting to be stopped by any adults or elders left I carefully snuck around the perimeters of our living quarters and ran in the direction I last heard the rush of footsteps. _

_The moon continued to beam heavily upon the land. Making my vision easier. _

_I checked the path of crushed vegetation, they had headed north-east of the camp._

_I continued to follow._

'_Isn't this direction to the clearings edge…the river…' _

_I halted in my steps. _

_There was screaming that pierced the air like lightning. _

_I swallowed. _

_What were they facing… _

_Frantic shrieks echoed through the forest. _

_I dared to move closer step by step… _

_My eyes keeping track of the path the horrible sounds continued to waged war with the peaceful night. _

_My heart thumped against my chest. _

_Shivers ran down my spin, the hair on my neck stood up. _

_Then I heard an unnatural hissing screech escaping from some wretched creature in the clearing._

_I stopped to catch my breath. _

_It was quiet again._

_Too quiet…_

_What happened to the men… _

_There was no more pain… _

_No more fear that ran through the air…_

_All I could hear was water rushing pass the smooth surface of rocks…_

_It was as if nothing happened. _

'_They can't be all…'_

_I moved cautiously to answer my own question. _

_As I reached the edge of the clearing I keep close to the shadows cast by the trees. _

_What I saw…_

_Bodies of a dozen men…their throats torn out. _

_The moonlight shone on the shimmering dark pools that decorated the grass…_

_I screamed… _

_It was like animals that had fallen prey to something ruthless and brutal…_

_There was a sickening slurping sound further out near the running water…_

_I screamed till my lungs were going to rupture, until I felt my lungs burn from the pain… _

_I screamed out his name. _

"_SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_The stranger was crouched over Iruka's lifeless body. Biting down on the bloody torn throat. _

_He lifted his head up, warm liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth his body stained with the blood of my kin. _

_No, he didn't look at me to respond to his name…he looked up because there was one prey left. _

_It was a monster. _

_His eyes were not black but red as the embers of a flaming fire. _

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes. _

'_Iruka I'm to blame for this…If I only listened to you…If I didn't bring him back' _

_Again I screamed running towards the maniac._

_I knew he was not human anymore but where was the man he showed me? _

"_PLEASE STOP," I choked out as I ran to push him off Iruka's body._

_I knew I would die…_

_But…_

_I prayed… _

_That he would stop. _

_My predator shrilled my ears with a roar and leaped on top of me pinning me down with unimaginable power. _

_Tears streamed from my eyes. _

'_I'm crying for you and me' I told him silently. _

_The last thoughts that ran through my brain before the pain my fellow friends suffered ripped at my own throat. _

_I smiled up at those eyes that had looked at me with love for one last time…_

**_(end of Naruto's POV) –(insert authors tears on her paperwork –sniffles-)_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**(start of Sasuke's POV) **_

_I was so cold …_

_Sleeping and lost and hungry…_

_It was that smell…_

_The blossoming flowers nectar…_

_It had called out to me in the darkness to return…_

_I could hear his sweet voice calling my name…_

_My eyes fluttered open welcomed by the silver moonlight, my head was pounding._

_I swallowed a bitter metallic taste was in my mouth…_

_There was water flowing near by…_

_I raised my hand above me shielding my eyes from the round moon._

_Warm beads of liquid dripped onto my cheeks._

_Water? _

_No, _

_I was coated in blood. _

_Yet I was not hurt. _

_There was a stench of death._

_My mind froze._

_It was like was reliving my brother's massacre. _

_I rose up.  
_

_No, this time was different I screamed out. _

_Bodies of innocent beings scattered around me._

_This time I wasn't the victim. _

_Next to me laid the boy… _

_Those mystic eyes remained open reflecting the blue moonlight but they themselves had grayed._

_His face was pale, his beauty destroyed by the dark stains that soaked his hair. _

_And the ugly horror that treated him no less than a lamb. _

'_What did I do?' _

"_Naruto," I beckoned those eyes to look at me with their warmth._

_I leant over his peaceful face and caressed his cheeks with my bloodied fingers leaving whisker like trials of blood on his delicate skin. _

_The face that I had fallen for remained still. _

_Looking at me so innocently. _

'_What have I become?'_

_If I had died…_

_This wouldn't have happened to you…_

_I gathered his body into my arms supporting his head. _

"_Forgive me," I begged as I smothered my cries on to his chest. _

(to be continued…hopefully)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sooky was in tears when Naruto died. Just the parallels to Sasuke's story and Naruto's. This is the first time I've placed so much in writing a story: and this is just a prologue. Please do tell me what you think of this storyline. Remember this is the base for the real story. If you reckon u will like to see what happens in the future please support me.

To every one else who have read my stories, thank you for your contribution!

**To Tamara2187 and Momochi Zabuza: **

Sooky has been doing some reviewers stalking…I know lol how is it even possible!…

Just because I'm too lazy to give individual responses chapter by chapter doesn't mean I don't notice you but both of you guys have been around to provide me and numerous writers the hearty reviews, so to you I will say a special thanks for your consistent reading and supporting fan fiction writers for…year(s)! Lol I wish both of you a fateful and blossoming new year, my blessings (count it as ones from a whacked Chinese girl and you can't go wrong)

**Momochi Zabuza** ur profile told me a lot about u lol XD ur taste in pairings (thumbs up!) …I'll try to put jealousy some where…please continue your hard work and being such a dedicated reviewer for so many fics have touched me .:Giggles:. (touch me some more!)

**Tamara2187 **I guess I'm not too stupid as I think I am XD because you don't hate me I hope XD…I m so sorry this story is yet another SasuNaru but you'll see how it all ties in and it's not a flimsy love love story. :grins: I'll attempt a Neji/Naru fic sometime in the future… u see Neji is …my object of affection and the thought of someone :even if it's Naruto: touching him … XD grrrrr….!


	2. The Hunt

**Red Silk **

**Chapter One: The Hunt **

**Disclaimers: **Sexy Kishi-sama owns my favorite bishounens.

**Warnings:** Yaoi intent.

**A/N:** Wowzers…I mean at first I was really skeptic about the style I adapted in the prologue. But my doubts have been washed away by such warm responses from you lovely readers that have deemed it worthy.

For the future, I hope I could produce a very delightful and completed piece so be patient, give me your comments and hopefully we'd get to the end. Unlike my other ones that seem to be sharing the same doom of reaching any definite end.

Author harassment is sometimes necessary to get me writing –sweat drops- so I approve.

So far I've been totally molested by all your wonderful touching words of praise.

Bare in mind the style of writing is different for the present! And many things of the original Naruto will slot right into the story line!

Time to shut up and give you what you've been waiting for…

(Oh btw I am NEVER going to type anything as long as the prologue else I would cry)

I have a lovely chapter installed for you: appearance of the main characters and a taste of how this story is going to run.

Okay, Sooky realized she was screwed because she had two options on how she started the "present" I don't know whether the one I picked is the adequate one to push this story forwards with the right tone. So it's kind of the reason why it toke me so long to up date.

However indulge and tell me your heavily opinionated remarks rants, love hate for me and this fiction so far.

It would help if u re read the prologue because I'm working off a lot of the materials from there.

Reminder this is a fantasy based AU: Vamps, witches and shape shifters galore!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter One: The Hunt**

A lone thin hooded figure dashed towards the destination.

Light footsteps bouncing on the wet glistening cement.

Darkened crystal eyes squinted to see the time on a worn out wrist watch.

It was a quarter to nine and there was no hint of light from the skies.

Street lights beamed artificially guiding a broken path.

'_Shit, I'm late, Kiba's going to hang me and Anko is going to flunk my sorry ass'. _

Small hands drew in a pale orange overcoat tighter against the frame.

The wind was picking up, howling threatening to bring an onslaught of rain.

Ominous sounds rattled through the body warning it to find shelter.

'_Argh, I should have taken that umbrella Iruka left on my desk,_' pouted the face as he felt slight droplets landing carelessly.

'_I wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for these stupid night supplementary classes'_

'_Actually Naruto you wouldn't be out here if you weren't so stupid',_ retorted his inner self.

His breathes grew shorter as he quicken the steps, warm air released from the frowning his lips.

There was still a brisk distance before he would reach Konoha High, looking around him he saw familiar scenery only painted in a hue of black.

They provided no comfort as he made his journey unaccompanied.

'_Why didn't that mutt walk me, he knows I hate being by myself…' _the boy cursed his best friend.

Turning off to a short cut, the heavily dressed boy moved into an alleyway.

Usually he would think twice before he used it, being as bad enough during the day, the narrow pathway was shaded and unused.

However passing the unit was on the main agenda and if he was going to risk failing.

He glanced down the road barely able to see the bluish grey lights at the other side.

Swallowing hard, he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Making his way through the rather cluttered path, there was an eerie chill that currant an uneasy feeling through out his body.

Water was dripping from a loose pipe and rhythmically counting the seconds as it trickled and met with the cold harsh ground.

An echo answered the drips.

Taking a few more steps he heard an uneasy growl which startled him.

Jumping a little from fright he glanced towards the source.

His blue eyes meeting with glowering yellow, as a cat emerged from a crack in the walls.

It meowed hollowly at the intruder.

'_I'm going to take the long way next time'_

He swallowed again, and reminded himself not to freak himself out.

It was all smooth as he reached the last length of the short cut; then something caught his eye.

A soundless shadow that was lurking and camouflaged in the darkness fluttered.

Catching sight of the figure, he knew it wasn't that of a cat.

Activating his survival instincts the boy scuttled as fast as he could to meet the outside of the tunnel.

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**mmmmmmmmmmphhh!"

A shrilling scream pierced through the dense night air as the boy was caught from behind.

The short lived cry for help was dampened as a hand rough cupped the pink lips, the other securing its bounty against its larger body.

His attacker dragging him back towards the unkind darkness.

"Well little missy, don't want to Hic disturb others do we?" a cruel smile etched on the face of his attacker.

'_I'm a boy'_

Naruto's back was planted firmly against his captor's chest; the boy's nostrils instantly burned with a revolting stench of alcohol.

The man nuzzled the hooded neck, enjoying the futile struggle that wriggled in his arms.

A hard object rubbed against the middle of Naruto's back.

'_Get off me you sick bastard'_

"GEMpht Ompphff MMph!" he screamed hysterically as he kicked reversely at the body behind him.

Earning him a callous laugh, the criminal swiveled the light boy around pinning him to the chilled damp walls.

A hand was still in place over the trembling lips to avoid unwanted attention.

"Hiding a pretty face? Lemme see _Hic_ bitch _Hic_", he demanded.

Blistered and dry fingers yanked at the hood to reveal beautiful wide azure eyes that was set in a distorted and frightened doll face.

Long silken blonde hair unrolled from the warmth of the cloth.

In amusement the stranger's ugly mug twisted in delight.

A crooked smile inched wider as he absorbed his catch.

"You think you're too good for me?" he spat bitterly.

Naruto tensed as he felt himself being joisted up higher against the wall, the position of the free hand moving towards his neck.

"Do you think I'm not good enough?" the putrid breath condensed on the paled cheeks.

The boy whimpered and shook his head under the others hold.

"I'll show you little lady," the man grumbled increasing the strength on the boy's neck.

The blonde began to feel light headed, the sound of water dripping amplified in his ears.

He began gasping for air.

A flash of red blinded his vision.

'_Damn asshole'_

Desperately kicking at the man, the boys short legs extended and reached the others crotch.

_**OMPH!**_

The damage was light but enough for the hands to release him instantaneously.

Dropping to the wet ground the boy tried to recover his oxygen.

It didn't take long for the man to become conscious of what happened.

He lunged at Naruto who was helpless on the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy screamed but his limbs refused to budge, disabling him to retreat.

Tears were brimming in his scared orbs.

He closed his eyes expecting the worst, as the other ushered to land a blow.

_CRACK!_

A nasty sound was shortly followed by a subtle moan and a loud noise of a body crumpling ungraciously to the crisp surface making Naruto wince.

The blonde refused to open his eyes, waiting for pain to reach his sensors.

"Miss?" a new voice prompted.

A boy taller than him leaned over, his shadow casting over the blonde.

Naruto didn't reply, only started to sob.

"Miss, Are you okay?" a voice softened trying to sound softer.

The wet eyes lifted the lids slightly to peer at the savior.

A boy around his age but with a lean and larger built wearing a pine green jacket.

Big rounded dark eyes greeted him with genuine concern.

The boy extended a hand, welcoming the fallen boy.

"Did he hurt you miss?"

Naruto choked, as he answered.

"No…I'm fine," he managed to squeak as he took the boys hand.

"A girl like you shouldn't wander around at this time of night by your self," the stranger said glancing over at the heap of fallen matter then returned his attention to the blonde.

Naruto didn't even want to correct the other that he was a male.

It was embarrassing.

Blue eyes studied the mod haired top boy, relieved that he didn't recognize the other as a fellow student at Konoha High.

Feeling eyes on his face, eyes met with the blonde's, allowing the boy to realize that the girl he just saved was beautiful.

There was evidence of tears wielding from the length of her long lashes.

Her eyes were an electric blue, warm and gentle.

The boy blushed crimson, trying to not stare.

A scent overwhelmed his senses as the smaller figure came to closer proximity.

'_She…smells like blossoms?'_

For an instance the taller boy stood mesmerized and entranced by the essence, until a voice shortly interrupted.

"Thank you," escaped the flushed lips, her face seared with a pink glow.

Tears had trailed down the cheeks, the girl ushered her shaking hands to wipe them away.

Staring down in curiosity the taller boy noticed… something strange.

Her small fingers had unearthed a reddish rose petal streak that marred her cheek barely noticeable under the low lighting.

'_Must be her lipstick'_ the boy concluded.

In good will he drew out a handkerchief and handed it to the lady whom toke it into her small hands promptly.

Feeling the unwanted attention the blond organized her jacket and stepped back from the other.

Nodding in gratitude she turned to depart shoving the gift into her pocket.

Without any further words the maiden in distress left her hero.

Leaving the darkness she entered the soft drizzle, the wind scattering her blonde hair in a trial of liquid gold in comparison to the night.

An aura seemed to be emitted by the small disappearing frame.

Behind her the stranger came to a realization, his eyes widened in disbelief…

_That wasn't lipstick…_

Quickly fumbling in his jacket pocket he pulled out his hand phone.

---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ----

Thunder started to roar as the blonde pushed the main gates of Konoha high.

Sound of rain belted on the rooftops, as to herald the arrival of the unapt student.

Heading quickly to the west wing of the campus where the night classes were held.

Once inside the main corridor to the science labs a familiar face looked at him with dismay.

Kiba moved from his spot he was leaning on waiting for his friend's arrival.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've just rolled around in the junkyard," his friend naively poked at the appearance of his rather disheveled best friend.

He chuckled but immediately shut himself up when the boy glared at him.

"I was attacked", the blonde avoided eye contact with his friend.

"Holy shit, are you okay?"

"I'm in one piece aren't I?" the blonde spat defensively, his blue eyes were strict and distant.

The blonde said coldly as he started to walk towards the classrooms.

"Was it another loser hitting on you?" a firm hand grabbed onto his wrist before he could progress further.

Brown sharp eyes checked for external tell tale signs of bad treatment.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Kiba knew the consequences of the blonde's androgynous appearance.

"You're walking with me next time."

"Naruto you need to fix that," Kiba whispered to his friend.

"What?" the blonde snapped.

His best friend reached for his cheek, stroking the position at which was reddened.

It was where the mark was exposed.

Blue eyes became down cast.

His cheeks flushed.

"I'm going to the washroom," avoiding talk of his face, "I need to clean up any way, I'll meet you in the chem. labs"

The blonde gently shook off the other.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you, we're late already won't hurt if I did", suggested his friend.

"Kiba just go!"

The shorter boy made his way to the nearest restroom, which was on the next corridor down.

Scanning cautiously before he entered to complete his mission.

When he entered he went left immediately for the basins.

A mirror stretched the length of the wall.

Clear cerulean eyes gazed sadly at his twin who stood just inches away.

He forced a smile, pink pout lips spreading lightly.

So did his double.

However their soft expression harbored and masked a troubled darkness.

He was a mess, there was dirt smudged onto his clothes.

As his gaze elevated to the unsightly birth mark that surfaced.

The smile disappeared and was replaced with disgust.

_How could I've been so careless?_

Seeing those red marks sickened him.

He didn't want people to see his curse.

Only people close to him knew that on both cheeks were three red scars that tarnished his bronze complexion.

He hated them.

As if they existed only to remind him of something eerie that he couldn't pinpoint.

These marring patterns deprived him from normality.

_I don't want to see them _the boy screamed inside.

The piercing blue eyes never left his twin.

A hand fished inside the heavy jackets breast pocket taking out a small bottle of creamy tan foundation, the fingers worked quickly to unscrew the lid.

Tipping a portion into his palm he placed the bottle down and returned its lid.

_Go away!_

Soft finger tips dipped in the thick liquid then painted the disfigurements.

They worked to even out the mask, tilting his face he continued to hide his secret as he swiped gently on imperfections.

Once satisfied, he dusted his clothes and ran his slim fingers through his slightly damp hair.

'_Anko is probably fuming by now, I'd better hurry'_

He picked up the bottle and returned it to his outer pocket, remembering that he had taken something from the stranger.

Drawing out the soft silk material he studied the token of kindness, a pale field green cloth with the initials R.L in one corner.

'_Why did I take it?'_ the blonde wondered, _'He must have seen…my face…'_

Deciding to fold up the present neatly rather then cram it with his bottle, he placed it back into his breast pocket.

His lips uplifting, thinking that he should have at least asked for the stranger's name.

Exiting the small space, he re-entered the main hall.

There was a heavy feeling of unease.

It was rather quiet in the building, the only sounds was from the raging weather outside.

Usually he'd see some students buzzing around from other night classes.

Ignoring his agitations he returned to the corner he swiftly climbed the flight of stairs to the senior chemistry laboratories.

As he stood on top of the flight of stairs, he paused.

'_Something's not right…I should be able to hear Kiba's or Anko's voice from here'_

On cue a crack of lightning flashed near the windows.

If the blonde could jump out of his skin he would have done it that very moment.

Rain followed shortly as it smacked violently against the panes,

'_Maybe the rain is drowning out their voices'_

The blonde swallowed, and paced hurriedly to the classes designated room.

His face soured seeing that the lights weren't switched on.

As he reached the door, he found a note that was half heartedly squiggled:

Hey Punks,

It's Anko; it's going to hail like hell tonight so I'm canceling class. And if you manage to end up here when I've cancelled class then you're most likely Naruto or Kiba. You dumbasses should read my emails once in a while. This should teach you a lesson.

Near the bottom of the note was a face with a tongue sticking out, and a loopy signature that belonged to his whacked teacher.

The boy clenched his teeth, gritting them.

'_That horrible woman,_ _if I'd known that wouldn't have happened to me!'_

Naruto literally punched the note, taking his fist back immediately and shaking off the pain.

"ARGH!" he called out in frustration.

'_Where did Kiba go?'_

Behind the door he could barely hear something move inside.

But some one was definitely in there.

"Is that you Kiba?" he questioned as he grabbed the knob and twisted it.

Another crack of lightning strike illuminating the corridor in an unnatural blue glow.

This time the blonde didn't jump.

Inside the dark room something shattered.

Distinctive sounds of glass breaking.

Motioning the door to open…the crystal eyes peered into darkness.

The small fingers contoured the walls for the light switch.

Finding it flicked it to on, but no avail as the surroundings remained dim.

'_Great' _

"Hey Kiba it isn't funny, stop playing hide and seek." The blonde stepped in, and gasped as soon as he verified a window that was broken and letting in a strong draft from the outside.

"Kiba?" he swallowed as he searched in the pitch barely able to make out the benches and stools.

The lengths of his gold hair whipped at his face.

Moving in his eyes accommodated to the low level of light, finding his ability to survey his surroundings.

There was a sliding of chairs from the other end of the lab.

"You're a brat you know!"

"Common I want to go home," he demanded in a serious tone as his eyes darted to that direction.

"**Hssssssssss"**

A disturbing noise became audible thru the drowning of heavy beatings from outside.

'_What…was that?' _

The small button nose twitched as it sniffled the air.

'_Not a gas leak…'_

Goosebumps were starting to rise from his arms.

He walked further into the room.

Then he heard a muffled sound that sounded like a dark laugh beneath the work bench a meter to his left.

"Okay, Kiba I found you now let's leave!" the blonde commanded.

There was no response so the boy squatted down…

Only to see…

Where his friend was meant to be…

Instead there was a duo of large ember eyes that seized his gaze.

Naruto's heart clinched, he froze.

The blonde opened his mouth to scream but the words wouldn't flow out.

Deadly eyes danced side to side, to Naruto's surprise the boys eyes widened …

'_A SNAKE!'_

"Looks likes I've found you firsts-s."

'_It can talk!'_

The boy fell back onto his bottom his arms barely able to support him.

'_That's impossible…'_

He was still in a state of utter shock.

The small frame was violently shaking against the cold tiled surface of the room.

Wind was whistling and drumming along with the beats of his heart.

The said creature lifted its head with pride moving closer to soak in the boy's frightened expression.

"Do you know howss long I've ssssearched," the animal hissed its tongue flickered on the tanned cheek.

"Putting on that powder made it harder for the underlings to hunt for you," it explained.

"But…that horrible s-sweet s-ssmell," it sneered.

The blue eyes watched on in amazement and fear.

It happened…

A purple flash of light flooded the room, blinding the blue eyes momentarily.

Now a new weight was upon him, as his eyes gained the stimulus the snake had disappeared…

'_What the hell…is it…'_

The boys mind was blank, he shivered violently.

His eyes enable to remove their stance on the face that was upon him.

It was a pale man with a long face and thin lips pulled into a cruel smile, his yellow eyes were smother withed rings of purple and black.

Long black hair scratched the soft cheeks.

Two cold leathery hands clamped down hard on the wrist of the defenseless prey.

"Such a pretty thing…would be a waste to just kill you like Itachi ordered," he contemplated.

The attacker's long sickly hand moved to stroke the gold locks.

A dry tongue licked the nape of the warm skin.

The blonde shuddered against the intrusion, completely lost to the events.

His heart beating rapidly, blood rushed through his body.

"I didn't get to enjoy you the last time you were alive but I'll make sure I do this time," he whispered into the boy's ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Oh yes that was Orochimaru as a shape shifter… -coughs- yeah I'm a little concern on how you guys will react to that… because I keep getting this deeming feeling that It won't match up with the prologue but it's the best I could have transformed the ideas in my mind.

And yes there's a mild KibaXNaru

And it was rock lee if some readers didn't catch on… -laughs- no I don't think you are morons when I state the what I hope is obvious!

Damn it talk to sooky… unvoiced opinions results in nothing now talk damn you!


	3. The Chase

**Red Silk - Chapter 2 The Chase**

Hello everybody I'm back from out of space,

Thank you for a few readers that have reminded me –coughs- that I need to update. And Luckily I can say I will because I finished my end of semesters.

During the time I didn't up date one reader had asked what Naruto looked like from this story so I drew a mini profile which the link can be found in my author profile on would have direct linked every one here but ffnet overrides that option.

There's other **PICTURES** links in there and I only advise you to look at it if you like a spoil the characters revealed in this chapter. **So click on it when you finished.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter : D

-Sooky

Remember this is a fantasy AU : Shapeshifters, witches and vamps :D tee hee hee

**Important: **At the end of the chapter I'll clear things up by discussing what happened just incase people are a little lost and confused to why and what happened.

' ' – talking inside of heads

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Meanwhile**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Red Silk**

**The Chase**

Kiba roamed the corridors on the first floor in a rather bitter mood; bickering to himself how women would be the doom of all men.

He had opted to return to the lower level and search for his best friend.

Checking the restrooms that the blonde could have visited hoping he'd catch him there before the other made his way up to the empty classroom.

He would have taken a while thought Kiba knowing how Naruto tended to linger on thoughts when those marks appear.

As he pushed the door for the last toilets, the results was fruitless.

Realizing Naruto would have definitely gone up to the classrooms by now he started to retrace his path heading back to the empty room for boy.

The rain was harshly beating the building from the outside.

A sudden disruption incurred when the main doors at the end of the corridor swung open, halting Kiba in his steps, curious of the new occupants.

_Could it be another unfortunate student from his class?_

Kiba highly doubted anyone apart from him and Naruto would be uninformed about the cancellations.

_Maybe it's one of the janitor _decidedKiba as he recalled the one that looked at him mockingly when he was waiting for the blonde.

_Wouldn't have killed you if you told me there were no classes_.

Sharp eyes fixated on the open entrance as he quietly watched a pair of figures enter cautiously.

Wind whistled through the inlet.

Sounds from the down pour outside increased as the drumming of heavy droplets echoed down the hall.

The couple was drenched by the raging storm, shuffling in with squeaky footsteps.

_They must be insane walking in this weather _the brunette watched on in mild shock noticing neither had an umbrella.

A shorter frame wore a light beige hooded overcoat the taller a grey one.

He couldn't identify either of them as their faces remained masked under the caps.

They moved away from the entrance allowing a little peace to return inside the building as the door gently clicked shut.

Kiba had remained unnoticed by the pair.

He was hoping he'd immediately caught their attention as he was the sole item that stood out in the corridor in his red coat.

Hoping he could quickly inform them that all classes were cancelled.

Remaining silent he watched the shady duo as they turn to whisper between themselves.

Feeling as if it was his duty he called out to the new arrivals.

"Hey!"

The two was startled and distracted from their discussion.

Both shifted to face the boy.

"Err, awfully sorry to tell you but there's no classes today," Kiba shouted over the rain.

"Kiba?" the brunette recognizing his name being called in a soft female voice that hardly traveled from the background noise.

_Oh, it's her… _

An immediate pink blush rose on his cheeks, one of the two was a girl he had a crush on since middle school.

A smile eased on his lips as she drew back her hood to expose a short styled midnight blue hair contrasting with pale ivory skin, her large doe eyes awkwardly welcoming a friend. As if she didn't expect anyone to be around.

Hinata Hyuuga.

One of the nicest girls he knew. They were in the same unit of Chemistry and English sessions along with Naruto.

The smile soured as he remembered there was another person who stood beside her, a tinge of jealously swept into his mind.

Not identifying the height for any of the girl's friends.

"Hinata," It spoke shortly the voice was slightly deeper in tone.

_Sounded like a guy?_

_Is that her boyfriend? _

On cue the remaining mystery was unraveled as a fluid hand reached to draw back the soaked material.

A snow complexion spanned the length of an oval chiseled face.

Long smooth dark chocolate hair flicked out pass the person's shoulders.

The appearance was stunning, but not as beautiful as his blonde.

_Another pretty boy,_

_He looks like…_

Kiba was relieved to see that the boy appeared strikingly familiar to the girl beside him.

_Must be related…_

Two sets of brown eyes studied the boy as if he was an exotic animal.

_Wait …why is Hinata here …she's smart and I've never seen her in night class. _

To answer his question the young girl spoke.

Her soft voice barely evaded the patter of water.

"Hello Kiba," she paused catching Kiba's gaze the boy blushed slightly upon hearing his name called out so sweetly.

The bashful boy walked to greet the couple.

"Why are you here? Didn't see you as the type that needed to attend supplements." prompted Kiba his eyes roamed and pinned on the slender boy beside her.

There was a long silence as the Hinata looked towards the ground in thought for a reply.

Covering for her a stolid voice interrupted.

"We came here to get something important Hinata left in her homeroom." The older boy replied returning equally unwanted attention to the eyes that watched him.

His cold direct manner made Kiba feel uncomfortable waiting for an introduction from Hinata.

"This is my cousin, Neji." She presented with a faint smile.

"He came with me to keep me company."

The brunette nodded at the boy.

"Hey man."

"How come you are here by yourself?" she asked in an odd tone.

"Didn't read the notices," bluntly admitting his fault.

"Man I can't believe I came here for nothing," he mused his shaggy brown hair with a hand.

"Best you head home now," advise Neji is a cold distant tone.

"Not when it's flooding like that," Kiba naturally snapped back pointing to the outside world.

The rain was evidently smacking on the windows in the corridor, causing a slight tremor.

Hinata turned to give her cousin a look, her eyes shifting to him in secret messages.

"It's subsiding Kiba. Chance to avoid getting drenched," the boy returned.

His gaze edged Kiba to turn his head towards the window once more.

_What the…_

_It was raining so heavily just …_

To Kiba's surprise the weather had calmed almost immediately.

All that was active on the window panes was the merging of droplets as they conjoined and slid down the cold surface.

He turned his head back towards the pair, managing to catch Hinata tugging nervously at her cousins' sleeve.

Feeling the surveillance a light smile resulted from the face.

Reinforcing her cousin she spoke up.

"Ah, Kiba it looks like it stopped raining. You don't have your umbrella with you?" she spotted.

"Neji's right you might want to go now before it starts again."

"Can't head home just yet," the brunette replied still amazed by the one eighty degree change in the temperament of nature.

"I've got to get…" the brunette's speech was cut short when a sudden collision occurred.

**_CRASH! _**

_Naruto!_

The unpleasant noise was originating from above on the higher level, where a certain blonde was all alone.

Feeling uneasy, he had a sickening glitch.

_Something is wrong_

Kiba's eyes dilated, his face distorted as his mind raced into panic.

He was desperately praying the blonde was safe as he quickly pivoted and dashed to the source of the stir.

As fast as his legs could take him he bolted away from his companions.

His immediately absence left a sets of brown eyes narrowing.

Neji's lips drew back in displeasure as if something he had planned was ruined.

"Wait!" the sour face hollered to the receding red jacket as it made its way to the first flight of stairs available to climb up and investigate.

With no delay the two gave chase, catching behind the brunette's footsteps.

Hinata bit her bottom lip.

_Why didn't he go home… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_I didn't get to enjoy you the last time you were alive but I'll make sure I do this time," he whispered into the boy's ear. _

The monsters breath brushed harshly against the tanned skin.

His cruel whisper traveled clearly thru the drumming of rain, echoing in Naruto's mind.

Its claim confused the boy.

With the available light blue eyes looked up to evil's face as it glowed with brutality, a warning for what lied ahead.

The man was stark naked the cold that swept in from the broken window played no effect on him.

His touch was like ice.

Naruto felt his heart beat violently as yellow eyes studied its bounty.

The boys face remained frozen in horror.

Death's wrath moved to reveal the tender flesh under his coat, tearing viciously at the soft material of the buttoned collar.

A small whimper escaped the dried lips, frightened eyes remained open.

Blue eyes slowly turned grey as the blonde identified the return of a rough moist texture trialing his skin.

His captor paused licking his lips sliding his tongue slowly against thin lips as if he was savoring the taste of a meal.

"Why don't you s-squirm for me?" the devilish eyes suggested.

Only large dulled blue eyes glared up in fear.

Pain shot up Naruto's nerves as a vice grip clamped down his slender shoulders, pinning the boy flat to the ground.

"S-such pretty eyes," he sneered at his helpless prey keeping his tone low.

A finger traced the contour of the boy's cheek, its long nail lightly scratching the smooth skin, exposing the redness of the birth marks under the make up.

Wanting to catch the blonde off guard he forced his mouth over the blonde's; however Naruto turned his head defensively avoiding the assault.

He started to thrash under the stronghold.

"You like to play little one?" he hissed out of annoyance as his kiss didn't reach the intended soft flushed lips.

Azure eyes glanced to the direction of the partially opened door, where light of hope streamed in.

"_Kiba," _beckoned a weak voice from the trapped animal.

"Calling for help?" returned a croaky whisper; its owner clamped a cold bony hand around the exposed warm skin.

Naruto tried again, barely passing the name of his best friend into the air.

His restricted voice was no competition to the thunder roaring along with the chorus of wind and water that waved around the building.

The boy grunted as the unclothed larger frame shifted, straddling the thin frame.

Something hard pressed onto the boys leg, it was the others manhood.

Naruto screamed.

The snake snickered in his delight.

_Kiba come save me _pleaded the boy.

"It's just you and me." the man teased, feeling the strand of hope diminishing in his prize.

It struck the blonde, what if this monster killed Kiba…

A part of the blonde slowly died as he realized Kiba could never hear his calls of help if it were true.

Electric blue eyes dilated as the thought of his best friend's absence.

He wanted to believe his beloved brunette was safe.

The blonde desperately prayed for the weather to die down.

Just long enough for a chance to attract attention and a rescuer.

As if someone was listening to his wish it was granted instantly.

Calm broke into the surroundings, the swirls of rain diminishing to dying droplets as the wind stopped howling thru the open window.

However it remained unchanged that the blonde boy remained under the hold of the other.

The teen could hear his blood pumping in his ear drums as he struggled to stay alive.

Cold hands continued to explore his slim body.

Without hesitation one dove under protective material that hid young flesh, earning a muffle gasp.

Its scaly touch left a trial of active poison, drowning the blonde in arousal.

_Please stop it _the blonde cried in a silent voice.

The man merely chuckled at the pained expression, enjoying the precious moments with his catch.

"You're mine." the snake declared thru a snarl.

At that very moment Naruto heightened senses heard something enter the room.

His ears capturing a weight which landed momentarily with minimal crunching of shattered glass.

Quickly turning away from his door of hope, he twisted his face towards the direction of the arrival.

His eyes widened to…

"**_Get off him Orochimaru_**," growled a deep voice threw clenched teeth from behind the pair.

A stunned face turned to the source of the demand.

Its gold eyes widen in surprise.

In a flash the intruder gave no time for Naruto's attacker to dodge.

War was raged as a large heap of muscled silver fur leaped and tackled the aroused monster.

_**CRASH!**_

The blonde was freed from his burden, as the swift movement tore the cold touch away from him.

Leaving the boy wide eyed and stunned as he watched a naked man wrestle with a ferocious dog.

_A talking dog…_

_No…It's too big to be a dog. _

_A wolf…_

His rescuer had charged the snake into a glass cabinet filled with test tubes and bottles.

Glass sprayed broken, shattered and dangerous.

Both became bloody, as they swiped at each other, trampling on the debris.

The boy continued to witness a brutal fight.

He wanted to run, his legs refused to move as if the poison seeped into his body.

Blue eyes were accustomed to the intensity of light; he could see his hero.

Its fur glimmered from the rains, as it continued to fight for him.

The two enemies remained tangled, clashing and bumping into the tables and chairs.

Hissing was mixed with low growls as man attempted to claw at the grey fur which was dampen with crimson liquid.

The naked frame was covered in slices, blood dripping from his wounds.

Gold eyes grew to amber as the monster anger flamed.

Naruto's rescuer turned to check on his hostage.

"**RUN, get out of here NOW!" **it barked as its lips drew back into a nasty growl, flashing sharp canines and dagger like teeth.

Taking the opening the pale man who stood on guard pulled back his fist and aimed to punch the animal's nozzle.

"_Behind you_!" alerted the blonde in a terrified voice.

His alarm lead the large wolf to pull back just in time, as the bony hand knocked only the whiskers on its snout.

With the close combat failure by the snake, the wolf widened its jaws and clamped down onto the extended forearm.

It held its jaw in place with a death grip, embedding his daggers deep and hard.

A horrible blood curdling noise resulted, the amber eyes grew pale.

The wound was deep and its gashes surrendered a heavy flow of dark liquid.

Blood splashed and rained onto the wet tiled floor.

With his remaining power Orochimaru lifted the grey mass from the ground and swung his arm several times against the broken glass cabinet.

By using the exposed sharp edges to his advantage he thrust the animal into them.

The wolf whimpered as glass stabbed into its thick fur, it tried to hold on.

Its jaw loosened as it howled when a shard penetrated into its hide, releasing his prey.

Allowing the snake to be free, the wolf landed on all fours.

Warm blood splattered ungracefully to the cold floor.

It made no allowance for the snake to reach the blonde, backing up to protect the small boy who had not moved from the ground.

Naruto could tell its hind was weakened by the cheap blows.

A long tail was folded between its legs to show its anger.

Ears laid flatten.

It growled at the enemy.

Deadly hissing returned the unfriendly call.

The wolf was not in great shape, it was panting heavily.

One of its eyes was half closed;

_Did it get injured?_

Upon close inspection the blonde could tell it was an old scar that marred its face.

"NARUTO!" hollered a worried voice, one familiar and dear to him.

Fast heavy footsteps were quickly approaching.

_Kiba!_

_Thank god you are alive. _

Gold eyes was at unease by the new interruption, it glanced at the disheveled meal.

"_I'll get you next time Kakashi_," the man spat as he held his wound.

His black hair was wind struck and filthy clogged with blood.

He glared at the guard and its assignment one last time before turning his back and leaping out of the smashed window.

Naruto swallowed, his mouth was parched.

_What was that thing…_

"**Naruto**!" this time the call was louder.

"Kiba…" the blonde coughed from his dry throat.

At last the door was pushed open.

Light burst into the messy room.

A boy taller built than the blonde was leaning over on his legs catching his breath.

The wolf looked at the brunette and back to the blonde, preparing to attack.

"A friend," whispered Naruto as he leant towards the bloodied silver, hugging the warm wet beast.

Kiba's face looked shocked as he lifted his face up to peer into the room, broken glass ware and blood that splattered the ground.

His eyes found his blonde, bloodied, battered and bruised.

Naruto's clothes were ripped and torn.

"What the hell happened in here?" as his eye became even more horrified when he realized a red covered wild dog was beside his fallen friend.

"Naruto, stay where you are I'll get rid of it," he paused looking for a weapon within reach.

"No," the blonde cried as his best friend carefully walked in, reaching out for a fire hydrant.

"It saved me."

The wolf fawned as it remained protective of the boy.

Naruto closed his eyes whispered to his savior a word of thanks.

Its ears perked up upon hearing a pair of footsteps that reached the door.

"Kiba!" shouted a female voice followed by a gasp as her eyes caught hold of the bloodied surroundings.

_Hinata? _

Two new faces starred at an unexpected presence.

The blonde looked up to see concerned brown eyes.

Next to her was a guy he hadn't seen before.

However his long dark hair reminded the blonde of someone sinister, he drew back hugging the fur tighter.

Beside him the wolf barked at the new reception, feeling the boys discomfort and fear.

Brown eyes starred intensely and the animal.

'_Go, I am not your enemy,' _a voice informed, the wolf looked surprised.

It whined before licking the blonde's cheek; it took off without further notice.

All eyes turned to watch it dash out of the window and out into the darkness of the night.

Hinata looked at her cousin her lips turned in disapproval.

"What was that creature?" Kiba asked aloud, he motioned to lift his friend from the dirtied surface.

Checking for any critical injuries he tugged on the mistreated material.

"I heard other voices, Naruto. Where did they go?" his friend shook his frame.

Sharp eyes studying the thing scratches on the make up that exposed the cursed marks on the doll like face.

"Who did this to you?" prompted the sharp eyes gingerly, he knew that this incident involved something much dangerous than a wild dog.

Salted water trickled from the downcast eyes.

His grasp on the soft shoulders digging his fingers in, leaving more marks.

"Naruto, tell me who was it?" Kiba pleaded upset and furious to see his friend cry.

From behind Neji swiftly tugged Kiba's arm loose from the bruised skin.

"You're hurting him," he said coolly.

"Fuck off, his my friend. I'm not pissing off until I find out who did this to him," ripped Kiba as he pushed the hand away.

Blue eyes turned up his sobbing growing softer.

"No…don't," whimpered the boy as Kiba reached out to grab the other.

A hand clasped over Naruto's trembling hand as he was roughly dragged out, leaving Neji behind.

Hinata backed out allowing the fuming brunette leverage, keeping silent.

There was a sudden halt as they reached the door.

Making the smaller boy crash and bounce off his friends back.

"What…the…you were just behind me," his friend stammered in disbelief, his hand still carrying the blondes.

_How did he…_

"Kiba I can't let you take him," stated a steady voice.

"Like you can stop me, get out of …,"the boys rebuttal tapered off.

Ignoring the barricade the boy pushed thru only to find that he couldn't move the pretty boy.

He lifted his eyes to face the newcomer to show his irritation, nearly exceeding his toleration levels.

Dark eyes froze, so did his body.

The gaze was returned.

Not by doe colored ones.

By milky frosted…

"Your…eyes…" stammered the boy.

"Kiba?" called out a voice from behind.

"What eyes?" questioned the shorter male as he pulled at Kiba's red jacket.

His friend wanted to reply but the brunette only managed a groan as he felt his eyelids close over and his knees becoming weak, crumpling down into a pile.

_Don't hurt Naruto_

He requested before he sank into darkness.

His blonde tried to catch him but only manage to guide the body safely to rest.

"K-Kiba?" stuttered the nervous friend as he kneeled down to assist the figure.

"Neji! You shouldn't have…" scolded a soft voice that belonged to their class mate.

She hurried to aid the pair.

_Neji?_

It was the name of the stranger.

Blue crystal eyes damp with tears looked up to witness to his horror another monster.

This time his eyes were white as snow.

It was the last image the boy saw before he slipped into darkness.

'_Don't worry' _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Now you may click on the drawings in my profile: D no spoilers if u've read up to here

**Why did Orochimaru flee? – Snakes are cold blooded, under the circumstances Orochimaru was WEAK because it was cold and he lost a lot of blood. **

Was that Kakashi? Oh hell yes that was Kakashi as a … (There's a picture I drew of his form go to the link in my profile)

Why did the Hyuuga duo have BROWN eyes? Geez, did u not read the story properly? They cloaked their eyes because they are… (there's a picture I drew of the hyuugas meeting up with kiba go to my profile)

The time line is confusing me for this chapter! –well this is the same events running in correspondence to each other. In Kiba's part we have the **CRASH!** And the one that occurs in Naruto's part it's the same **CRASH! **That should tell u the position of events relative to each other.

Why did u take so long to update? Not enough author harassment to an extremely lazy authoress. And I had many personal issues. And that I'm a complete whore (for Naruto) –laughs and dances-

**P.S please don't review telling me why I didn't get the wolf to bite…Oro's snake…-coughs- even I have that much respect for Kakashi.**

P.S: I'm going to update The princess and the pea (nis) – an encore for the one shot because there was significant numbers of request. Next priority is Dirty Dancin' (yes I kno haven't updated more than half a year –shame on me)

This Chapter took ages, it was the part where Hinata and Neji coming in that buggered me the most. But I'm satisfied. but are u?

Tell me what you think of it so far! Drop me a line : )

-Love Sooky


	4. The Prey

Ahoy readers,

Here's a "large" update, hope it makes up for taking so long tee hee.

I've noticed that I only update my fics when I'm extremely sick. Yes, at this very moment you'd like to know that Sooky is in fact delirious from four sleepless feverish nights. That makes up for being an evil none-updating writer. –coughs blood- I am very suspicious someone out there has my voodoo doll being spit roasted.

I don't know how everyone is going to handle what I'm going to introduce into the story

I.e. the use of magic. Please flame me if you found my descriptions awkward etc. else wise I'd think I'd would have done a kick ass job. Criticism equates to improvement.

With out further delay, -coughs-

p.s. reviews don't go unnoticed you all have **moonlight black rose** to thank as she employed the one word "update" spam review. –laughs- I've noticed every-time I receive one of those I actually update.

-Sooky

**Warnings:** the F word usage, perverted rituals created by me X3 being mean to Orochimaru and Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Read here! Important Terms: **

**Warlock: **A term to generally describe male witches

**Hyuga:** Hyuga (日向) means "Towards the Sun" for this purpose I'm going to refer to their clan as **White witches** witches of the light.

**A few facts about snakes: **Also known as **ophidians **or serpents, they have so-so vision, but they have highly developed sense for movement detection, some even have infrared vision- detects heat of surroundings- and an acute sense of taste.

**Werewolves**: Are also known as**lycanthrope****s**

**Poikilotherms: **a word for Cold-blooded animals

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**The Prey**

Gold silk threads slid carelessly on Naruto's face, his troubled expression relaxed as it collapsed softly on top of his unconscious friend's chest.

Looking anxiously at the figures the younger of the spell casters Hinata, knelt down onto the cold tiles, to check the two boys, her hand first swept across the fallen brunettes sealed lids.

Her pale eyes soften as she smiled with relief, feeling the others aura was oscillating calmly.

She knew Neji had performed a memory lapse on her classmate, removing unnecessary memories from the boy.

The events of this night, creatures that he had witness, the glass shards that were still immersed from the cooling pools of blood that decorated the crimsoned laboratory.

They had all been erased.

_You should have listened to us Kiba…_

She was familiar of the spell's side effects, knowing the patient wouldn't enjoy the splitting headache upon awake.

Feeling movement of her older cousin, she looked upwards receiving a faint smile as he motioned the blonde gently from his pillow, the smaller boy who's face was twisted in fear and sorrow just moments ago now resembled a peaceful angel.

However Neji's admiration didn't last long as his creamy eyes immediately affixed on Naruto's cheek.

The perfect face was tainted with crimson patches.

_Blood?_

The red marks called out to him silently, begging for his warmth, following the urge he traced the hue with a slender pale finger.

An unnatural chill ran thru his digits.

Finding instead of a red color transfer to his tips, he found his skin a tone darker.

He rubbed the layer between his fingers, small puffs of beige formed, his white eyes narrowed.

_Is he wearing make-up? _

Returning to the powdered surface, skilled fingers worked to brush away at the chemicals that covered the cheeks.

He paused, noticing that he had unearthed a curious pattern that adorned the sleeping child.

A symmetrical design, deep rose in tone, three scratch-like markings.

"Hinata, did you know?" He beckoned the younger, her eyes settled to the imperfections she answered with a shake of her head.

"I'm going to take Naruto back to perform a retrieval." he stated as he motioned to pick up the flippant body off the ground.

The girl quickly grabbed her cousin's arm, trying to coax him into relinquishing the usage of a forbidden technique.

It was a technique that required a high level of skill and capacity to withstand outer influences when the performer leaves his body and intrudes on another soul, exposing everything of the other. One mistake and the caster soul can become detached from his living form.

However there was one requirement for the ritual, both participants had to be bare. The mere thought of her classmate naked along side her cousin turned the poor girl beet red.

"You can't Neji, what if the elders find out, you'd be punished for sure. We are already in trouble for the elemental spell." She begged knowing that they will be scolded for altering nature when they had stopped the heavy rain in attempts to get Kiba to return home.

Neji enjoyed aggravating his foolish elders; a faint smile reached his lips.

"The elders can't catch me if I put up a barrier. We already failed our mission to retrieve the evil that made its presence here. I'm going to identify it thru this boy's memories."

In truth, the White Warlock had more on his mind.

What he wanted wasn't to get an image of the deadly culprit that caused the brutal mess, the werewolf that had arrive to aid seem familiar with the blonde, leaving heavy suspicions.

He was sure Naruto was human but why did he feel like he had something special?

The Brunette wanted cure his roaring curiosity surrounded Naruto.

It was like the boy had a story to tell.

Hinata reluctantly loosened her grip, as she lost her mere attempt to convince her elder.

"Use a restoration spell on the cabinet and you can leave the window," ordered Neji as he surveyed the most damaged items in the room. "Hinata before you leave collect the blood by sealing it into the beakers over there, there will be a chance for their use later."

"About Kib-a…" her small voice started.

"Leave him here, he serves no purpose," he said coldly.

The girl nodded obediently, moving towards the battered cabinet, careful of her footsteps before selecting the containers.

Behind her, her cousin began chanting a familiar spell, her milk eyes suddenly overwhelmed by a strange purple glow that flourished into the room but they quickly accommodated to the passionate hue.

A moving cycle whizzed and churned magically alike a small typhoon.

It was the result of a freshly created portal leading directly to the side branch of the Hyuga Estate, the warlock's residence.

Stepping into the swirling abyss, the two boys were swallowed.

Hinata quickly continued her task before using the same exit to join the pair.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A door slammed opened to grey and old mansion.

The hinges screamed painfully at being forced to heed.

Tight raspy breathes echoed thru the dark building.

He stood meekly, leaning on the musky rotting wood, tired and shaken from his battle with the silver canine.

Drenched with the harsh coldness of rain, fluids continued to flow from his wounds.

His leathery hand curled around his injured arm, where a nasty stubborn gash refused to clot.

"_That fuckin' flea-bag…" _he sneered un-amused cursing the beast that inflicted a life threatening wound.

It angered him so, he had lost his chance.

This time he had been so fortunate to detect the young boy first, discovering him by sniffing out the intoxicating scent that radiated from the blonde.

However it was all ruined by the sudden arrival of an old enemy

Moving thru the un-lit territory, his ophidian senses activated.

His vision turned into the levels of infrared.

Forcing his lethargic limbs he began to climb a flight of unforgiving stairs.

'_Where's Kabuto when I need him' _He couldn't sense the location of his young servant

Instead he paused, copiously feeling that he was not alone.

A long sharp tongue flicked out to taste the air, his apt glands detected the heavy residues of salt.

His eyes searched for the intruders' heat source.

"Poor Or-o-chi-ma-ru, coming back to hibernate with so many ouchies?" a deep voice ridiculed curling out the hosts' name.

"What a befitting new image," it continued, chuckling briefly.

Strands of damp midnight hair whipped across a pale face as the serpent hissed violently to warn his uninvited guest.

Gold eyes flashed to lock onto a figure upstairs, finding the trespassers build being cruel to the aged rustic railings that shook under his mass on what he rested upon.

He owned a large frame, tall in height with fine broad shoulders figure appeared in the heated hues of red.

The Ophidian recognized the hateful blueprint immediately.

"What are you doing here fish-breath; I don't believe giving permission for you to enter my house." He snarled, baring his deadly fangs.

"Ha! I would barely call this a house; did you forget to pay the electricity bill? I nearly tripped over that carcass on my way in"

"Also you might want to air out this place, it smells quiet funky."

Orochimaru continued his way, turning his back to his visitor when he reached the top and began to recede to his room.

"Don't go slithering away just yet; I've got a message from **_him_**"

"You've been rather naughty tonight."

Ember eyes narrowed into thin slits, his fro wrinkling up in annoyance.

"You failed to report your findings to him," he smirked.

"One of our seers caught you trying to devour a prey that did not belong to you, Now that we know his location; you are to stay clear."

"There will be punishment," at that the smaller man winced.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, he will be arriving soon and you are expected to make an appearance." he ruled.

"Go back to your tank, Kisame." Spat the wounded serpent as he entered deeper into the soothing darkness of his lair.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A wounded fighter was still tracking the stagnant scent of his cold-blooded rival.

His endeavor was demanding; his own stamina was failing him, in his current state he had no choice but to retreat.

'_I'm getting too old for these kinds of games' the canine chortled pathetically_

That being the silver-breed was passed his peak at more than a thousand years old.

The poor animal looked at his current surroundings, wondering how long had he been desperately chasing?

Wet uneven asphalt surface had altered into an unwritten rocky dirt path not long ago.

Strong pine whiffed into his nostrils. They were no houses in sight.

No clues of humans or large animals nearby, only the minor echoes of frogs and night critters.

He must be at least a few hours away from where he had left the precious child, with two white witches.

Being aged had its good attributes; his intuition immediately sensing safety upon the strangers.

Leaving reluctantly when he felt the pair would protect the angel against the evils that were to come.

There was absolutely no way he will allow the boy to fall under the wrong hands in this life time, he had failed _them _both so many times.

It was lucky one of their syndicates, aroused suspicions of the blonde's location.

Kakashi didn't expect that his hunt to verify turned out to be a battle to protect the real thing.

The scarred face was sure it he had found the right child, the unchanged angel-like face and the distinctive scent that embedded and lingered in ones mind.

Under his breath the werewolf growled.

He should have taken the boy back to _him _first.

But if he let the shape shifter escape, the snake would only be back to sink his poisonous fangs into the blonde.

The weather conditions had played in his favor, the poikilotherm weakened by the cold.

If only he had been more careful to avoid the blow he received.

It would have been a matter of chasing the coward and ripping his throat.

He lost a chance to rid the world of one evil monster.

Reality played out this way and he accepted it, he knew there will be other chances.

As the thoughts skimmed thru the mature mind, he felt his body stagger.

Swaying like a pet dog that had a sneak of his owners' alcohol.

His paws were giving into the chills of the night, even his thick fur seem like a false layer that provided no warmth.

Along his intense chase had ignored the searing pain that had ripped from his hind leg.

An unwise decision as his blood loss had drained most of his heat and energy.

It didn't matter anymore, his snout muscles pulled back into an uplifted smile, his breathes heaved temporarily relieved.

Believing he inflicted enough damage to ward of the wicked predator for a decent period.

With his own vision ailing Kakashi knew he had to contact Lee to retrieve his body before he passed out.

"_Damn…" _

The handsome wolf realized he had been in a rush to be on location, mindlessly transforming and discarding all his clothing, forgetting to collar his cell.

But was something he could shrug off.

There was another way to contact them.

He proceeded to sniff out a safe patch of greenery where he would wait for rescue.

As soon as his snout toke a direction, he took his first de-tour.

The wounded animal moved slowly to a clearance that had remained dry under the protection of entwined arms of the giant trees.

He hesitated before his next action.

If he didn't use this method, he would most likely become another figure on the hypothermia death count.

Yet, he'd risk exposing himself to enemies.

He made up his mind, as familiar electrical nerve signals surged thru his body warning that time in this the inhuman form would be expiring in just moments.

The large wolf quickly folded his hind legs, his long tail cushioning the wounded side.

Flicking his stunning metallic mane he thrust his head back, flattening his ears as he gathered enough oxygen in preparation for his emergency call.

As his lungs bellowed up to their full capacity, Kakashi let a beautifully pitched howl; one that would be sure to reach his rescuers well trained ears.

"_**Awro-o**-**o**-oooo-ooooooooooo **ro**-**ooo**-**o**oooooo-**o**ooooooooooo"_

The wonderful sound pierced thru the night air echoing for endless miles.

Finally the singer collapsed, exhausted the wild form sunk into the make-shift bed.

A metallic glow surrounded the being, bright and blinding as a white light was emitted.

The stage of metamorphosis erupted.

As paws stretched into longer limbs, the snout flattened returning a handsome face.

Replacing the silky fur; was the bare ambition of a resting warrior, he was still as a statue, a work of art.

The light around him ceased.

Upon the well shaped body countless aged scars was visible.

And the new one on his leg was soon to be a sibling to the rest.

However these minor imperfections were downsized by the fact that nature had been a superbly skilled stone-mason, giving birth to beautiful curves for all his finely developed muscles

Even with a godsend body, it had its limits, fates sharp edge threatened to cut at Kakashi's thread of vitality.

The strength of his life-force was diminishing.

His broad back heaved slightly on a faint pattern as the lycanthrope tried to survive.

Now he was helpless to against any advances.

------------ ------------ ------------

"Oi, I said **wake**"

_slap_

"**The**,"

_slap_

"**Hell**,"

_slap, slap_

"**Up**!"

Firmly gripping on broad shoulders a doctor continued to hover over the blanketed shivering body.

Concentrating, she began to chant under her breath, casting a spell to raise the heat of her specimen.

Illuminating their surroundings deep orange flooded, driving back the darkness.

Un-matching iris's contracted as un-welcomed light irritated his barely opened slits.

Acute vision receiving only a blur of blonde as his world shook, his eyes accommodating to the sudden changes, the silver-breed realizing he was still alive and in the dangerous hands of someone who was violently shaking him.

Feeling the delayed stings from his cheeks, the chilled frame smiled faintly as he recognized his rough savior who didn't seem too pleased to see him.

"Giving your-self a death sentence?" scolded a familiar voice.

"You've got me to thank that your not going to be 6 ft under," she roughly smacked the thigh muscles she had healed first upon arrival.

Kakashi lurched in response.

"I swear couldn't you be more civilized and use a phone to call?"

"And you better have a damn good reason why I had to come out to this shit-hole to find your sorry naked ass," she spat as her attractive face scrunched up in annoyance.

"I found him," he managed to croak.

The Doctor froze in her ways.

"Oh…fuck."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hinata promptly turned away when Neji removed the woolen jacket from the resting body.

Her cousin was indifferent to his actions as he continued to undress the younger boy.

"I'-ll s-sit outside the room," the young maiden blushed, hurrying out of the large bedroom that the two witches had quickly prepared a difficult ceremony.

They had shifted Neji's bed into the centre, clearing the sheets and only leaving a white linen spread.

Eight white candles were distributed evenly in a thick trial of sea salt that encircled the centre piece.

Closing a heavy cedar door behind her, the small witch's throat tightened as her nervousness reached a higher notch.

Inside the room there would be soon be two stark naked bodies that she'd have to fend for whilst their souls were uplifted.

What ate at her was that they could be caught mid-way in their rebellious acts.

She licked her lips telling herself to have more confidence.

She trusted her cousin and he certainly had substance to back his words.

It gave her ease, remembering Neji's level of barrier technique worked every other time they broke the rules.

'_I have to make sure they will be safe' _she nodded to herself.

Inside the bed chamber, Neji was finding it difficult to strip the unconscious boy.

He had reached the stage of an exposed torso.

What made him stop was this overwhelming sweet scent that was oozing out invisibly from the soft tanned skin.

The dark-haired warlock knew it wasn't artificial chemicals that caused the intoxicating essence…

It was like if the blonde was emitting his own natural pheromones.

Suffocating, drowning his senses.

Milky eyes settled upon the pink full lips as he felt himself being drawn in by the peaceful face.

Golden silk was gently laid out under the boys head.

His fingers reached out entwining a few strands, feeling their smoothness before his hand shifted to trace the curious stains on the soft cheeks.

The warlock started to lean closer, his long dark hair falling to caress the rising chest…

"I-s everything alright?" a soft voice interrupted from the corridor, the girl concerned with the silence.

A startled Neji shook his head quickly drawing his hand back, snapping out of the trance that the other was inducing.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Yes." He responded briefly, his voice not giving away any hint of his embarrassment.

He straightened up.

With that aside, he noted how fragile Naruto appeared; the younger man possessed a small thin delicate frame that was covered with bruises.

Unruly dark blemishes marked places where cruel hands were placed.

Neji couldn't help to map his slender fingers across the damaged skin to erase them of their existence.

Satisfied with the corrections, he carefully unzipped the boys' pair of tight jeans, before shuffling them off the lengths of slight legs.

A bloody tone flourished on his light complexion.

He was uncomfortable with having to remove the last offending item, a pair of small boy shorts, blushing deeper at the blonde's choice of a flamboyant orange color.

Even though the reddened Hyuga shared the same anatomy with Naruto, it didn't ease the process.

He closed his eyes as his fingers gripped the soft warm material, slowly rolling them down.

As soon as he slipped it off, his eyes diverted well away from the lower half.

Feeling abash and guilty if he was to look at another's private region.

There was this urge that was running in his veins, telling him otherwise.

Now that he had completed Naruto's part.

He started to undress himself, unlatching the collar to his over coat first, before shrugging it off and placing it with the pile he had made.

Looping his top off, his dark chocolate hair became a little disarrayed.

Amazingly for his slim frame, Neji had strong muscles and a well toned stomach.

His shoulders were broader than what they appeared to be when covered.

Unlocking his belt, he unbuttoned and stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside.

He sighed, as he tugged at his own underwear discarding them hesitantly.

It was the first time he would be performing this ritual and he was damning the creator who listed the requirements by each moment.

He checked the flames were alit before crawling into a position on the bed parallel and within close proximity to Naruto.

Lying on his back, it was the first time he had found himself concentrating so hard on his ceiling, refusing his eyes permission to roam onto the exposed body beside him.

Breathing heavily Neji shuddered as the stimulating fumes graced his senses once again.

His eyes squeezed shut in irritation.

'_Damn it, I'm going to seal his scent after I finish with this,' _he claimed in frustration.

He inhaled deeply, relaxing his body.

'_Blind those who are un-welcomed'_

In his mind, he readied for the formation of a barrier.

"Hinata, get ready," he voiced moderately, just enough to be heard.

Outside the white witched braced herself, her small hands gripping tightly on the door frame as she waited for the usual thrust from the force fields' impact.

Returning inside, the brunette chanted a short mantra.

Hands entwined, fingers signaling different symbols.

His body suddenly jolted as the spell was activated.

Naruto had remained still.

However his class mate cried out, as she was thrown slightly forwards.

Steadying her footing she returned to her task of support Neji's spell by channeling her own power into it.

It was ready now; the spell-caster was protected.

There was another condition to the main enchantment.

Reluctantly the male brunette blindly searched for the blonde's hand, moving against the side of the others soft thigh before locating the digits.

He wrapped his hand around the smaller ones.

In a calm voice he started to recite.

"_I seek the truth, I seek the light." _

"_Share with me woes and sorrow."_

"_Hollow your soul." _

"_Bare me your heart." _

The natural granulated crystals around the bed melted as the intensity of magic reaped thru.

"_Whisper the secrets that you fear."_

With the last line, Neji's eyes flashed opened, however his ceiling was not in view.

Instead, his vision blurred as he felt darkness swarm, light receptors dulled.

Feeling he was no longer part of his own physical body, the warlock began to search for answers.

'_What attacked you just before?' _

Short films and vague images swirled in diminishing the dark screen, a world seen from Naruto's eyes danced around him as his captive revealed everything.

Neji saw himself, felt the fear as Naruto replayed in rewind the events that played out in the small classroom.

The stubborn best friend that had rushed to him in aid, the werewolf that had just made it in time then the white witch saw it…

A disgusted feeling, pinched at his gut.

As the face of the perpetrator behind the bruises was aired, the sickening pale face and glowing eyes was fixated on him, on _them._

It was the 'evil' they had set out to hunt in Konoha high.

Even without a real body, the white witch felt his skin crawl as he witnessed the unprecedented attack.

He saw the hunger from the eerie gold ophidian's eyes.

Felt the weight of the serpent pinning him down.

The shape shifter had impure and cruel intentions.

The poisonous mouth inching closer…

Without warning, the world was thrown back into darkness.

As if Naruto's subconscious was begging Neji to stop making him relive the torturous moments he had endured.

'_Please…'_

A voice…

Neji froze…

His mind rushed into a panic; did an elder find out? It wasn't normal; there shouldn't be any one that could communicate from the void between him and Naruto to him during retrieval.

He even had the barrier…

A flowery scent seeped into the brunettes senses.

'_Please …save him'_

It called out sadly.

It wasn't just any voice…

It sounded like…

'_Naruto?'_

Once he identified the speaker, he felt a tight pull at his arm.

As if he wanted to guide him deeper into the black.

Turning around milky eyes locked onto the glowing figure of a blonde, seeing the length of his hair dance loosely on his back as they made their way…

'_What…is he wearing…?_

A pelted cloak and a leather stole were wrapped around his thin body, his feet remained bare.

His eyes narrowed.

Hyuga's muscles tensed.

The warlock heart rate fastened… realizing that this isn't supposed to happen.

None of the scriptures he had studied described an incarcerated soul taking control…

'_Shit…' _

Feeling that he possibly could have made a mistake…

His thoughts were suspended when the seemingly endless dark world faded.

Darkness into light as Neji continued being dragged to an unknown destination.

They were surrounded.

He glanced around him, 'Naruto' had slowed down to let the warlock study the unfamiliar people who were all wearing clothes from a different era, one of top hats, high collars, tail coats and flowing heavy gowns.

It appeared to be a ball or party, hosted in an extravagant wealthy household.

In the corner of his eyes, he caught a beautiful boy in his own miniature nobleman's suit, a romantic orange sash leading from one shoulder to his waist; he was standing alone in a poorly lit corner of the large room.

But his had an attractive air that drew in admirers.

Directing his full attention, Neji's eyes widened.

He could make out whisker like rose markings on the cheeks.

It was Naruto…

But wasn't he holding his hands…he finally got a good look at his leader.

The sweet face that belonged to the said boy smiled weakly.

'_Wait…he doesn't have the markings…'_

Neji became suspicious…his eyes searching for answers on the untainted angel face.

In response the younger man nodded back at his other self.

As if to silently telling him that he will show him the answers.

When Neji managed to returned his gaze to the young master he discovered a new figure had obstructed the view of the boy

The warlock glared intensely feeling hostile to the new comer, even though it was just an apparition he could feel the danger.

It was man with his back towards the pair, his dark suit matching his perfectly groomed raven locks.

Body language indicated his interest in the blonde.

He reached out for the young boy…

Neji's fist clenched as the boy backed against the wall, trembling with fear…

But what could he possibly do?

It was just a story mapped inside the blondes mind…

Wasn't this just a dream?

'_No…'_

It wasn't a dream…it was the 'past'.

_It was…Naruto's… _

Even though it was a drama broadcast…Neji had to save him…

The warlock opened his mouth to warn the adults around them…

Before he could do so…he was moved swiftly away back into darkness…

------- ------- ------

------ ------- ------

Neji had been exhausted…

He had well developed spiritual stamina but it was beyond his league

Bending over he panted as he was shrouded in the darkness once more

It had already been four times…

His guide kept merging them both into "different" time periods, each time a different location…

A different surrounding…

A different identity….

The same mesmerizing face, with the unique red marks…

The blonde had been a nobleman, a prince, a slave, a peasant…

But the ending to the visions was always the same…

Each time a curse-like fate shadowed the boy.

The intimidating raven kept returning on each occasion.

And the warlock could not enter events further than the initial moments shared between the man and the blonde.

It was like the memories were erased from existence, too painful to be recalled.

It annoyed Neji even more as he never got to see the man's face.

The white witch was sure it was the same man who had approached Naruto each time, only the hair was arranged in a shorter length once.

Was he ugly and hideous?

Maybe he wasn't human?

Could that be the reason why fear was strewn on the azure iris when he saw the man's face?

The questions stopped circling his mind; as he felt that he was truly on the brink of his powers.

The warlock readied himself for dispelling.

Before he could conjure the concentration the director gently hooked his arm around Neji's.

Giving him a wounded look as sapphire eyes begged him to wait.

'_This is the last time…I can't stay here for long' _managed the ailing Warlock.

Before he could blink, light flooded his senses.

His pupils constricted.

Next thing the Hyuga knew, he was alone suddenly resting on a pasture, his eyes reaching for the skies above.

A beautiful moon, shone onto the wilderness that surrounded him.

Inside his heart, he felt so happy.

Almost uplifted…was this love?

'_Odd…'_

Pine whiffed into his nose, musky smoke lingered in the night air.

Neji only notice that his guide was gone…

"_Naruto?"_

Before he could even try to find the missing boya blood curdling scream echoed through the forest

_Fear…_

'_Wait…why is my body moving on its own?'_

Alert Neji's _'body' _propped up in response.

His legs started to carry him thru an uncharted forest-path like if he knew it well.

The warlock realized, when he looked down, he was wearing the same garments as the Naruto that had been ushering him all along.

Now he was living the life of '_this'_ Naruto.

Scenes were played forward, the desperate face of scarred kinsmen from his era appeared.

The language they shared was incomprehensible, it was an old tongue lost long ago.

The vision was becoming unstable.

Neji's powers threatening to extinguish at anytime.

Phasing from the action, pain hammered inside Neji's brain, beckoning to return to his own body.

When he returned to the vision, he found himself running again, chasing after more screams.

He found himself looking out of the blue gemmed eyes once more, this time capturing the image of a monster…

…

Blood and bodies were splattered horridly in front of him.

The crimson ichor was like dark paint under the moonlight.

He heard '_himself'_ scream…

His legs started to run again…this time towards the monster…

It was devilishly hunched over the body of the kinsman that spoke to him only moments ago...

A sudden drive that burnt within him, one that tore at his heart…

He extended his arms tackle nature's black sheep…

It hit Neji when he recognized the same dark hair as he reached the monster…

This time it was short again…

He squinted to try to make out a face…

Next thing he knew, a sharp pain ripped at his throat

An overwhelming feeling of sadness tore at his heart at the same time.

Searing sensations erupted when sharp fangs sunk in, tearing out the living cells.

However the pain coming from his heart was ten-folds worst.

His eyes closed, as the pain numbed, he was being pulled back, returning him to the world of darkness…

He felt his soul being expelled, rejected out of the host as he lost the grip to stay inside Naruto's soul.

Beige eyes watched on as he parted from the borrowed body.

His translucent hands reached out to grab the other who smiled emptily as they began to drift apart.

Before the world completely disappeared he caught the blood marks that were freshly drawn on the previously perfect face.

'_Pl-please save him…' _

_------ ------ ------ ------ -------_

Neji sat up instantaneously as the spell broke.

Shaking hands grabbed at his throat protectively.

The pain was so real…

He had felt every ligament and tissue rip…recalling the pain.

His body was covered in sweat his breathing bellowed harder.

He glanced at the boy beside him.

The graceful form remained unchanged.

Totally unaware of the "secrets" Neji had just stolen from him.

The mystery behind the markings…

Naruto…was an old soul.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Holy crap that was long –laughs- Thank you for reading and sticking by me.

It's 3.20 am and I thought I owed it to you guys to make a large chapter!

how did you feel about this chapter? I felt weird writing about so much "fantasy" so it's odd because I don't know how everyone would handle it.

Please give me some response on how you think I'm doing so far, else would seriously think that I'm fuckin' perfect if no one flames me about my bad points!

Am I giving you a "very deep meaningful story" ? as I planned to?

Don't flame me about bad grammar or the need to beta –laughs- I was in a rush to get this out to you

Any how Happy new year…very late new year from me! But at least I'm early for Chinese new year greetings ahhhh that means its nearly been a year since I started Red Silk –walks away and snickers-

Take care stay safe,

Sooky


End file.
